Talk:DeForest Kelley
Kelley up for role of Spock??? What's the source for this info? I'm just wondering, especially since it says Kelley was approached in 1965. But (1964) had already been produced by that time with Leonard Nimoy in the role of Spock. :Actually, that's a mistake. Kelley was offered both Spock and Bones, and he chose the latter. http://www.pathcom.com/~boby/kelley.htm I'll correct this info. --From Andoria with Love 04:34, 30 October 2007 (UTC) ::This is only a legend. Nothing of that sort ever happened. Nimoy got the role of Spock in 1964 for "The Cage", while Kelley only starred in Police Story a year later, in 1965. Roddenberry wanted him to replace John Hoyt in "Where No Man Has Gone Before", but ultimately Paul Fix was chosen. Finally, only in 1966 for "The Corbomite Maneuver" did Gene cast Kelley for the role of the ship's doctor. At that time, Nimoy was in the role of Spock for nearly 1 and a half year. All of this is explained by Bob Justman and Herb Solow in their wonderful book, Inside Star Trek: The Real Story. I'll correct it in a minute. --Lt. Arex 18:23, 21 January 2011 (CET) How to Pronounce? How do you pronounce DeForest? 01:14, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :Like "forest", with a "d " before it. In other words, just about the same as it looks. --TribbleFurSuit 02:08, 4 February 2009 (UTC) ::Apparently, his nickname on set was "D" (or "Dee"), as it has been mentioned and used by several production people in interviews and specials. — Loadmaster 16:59, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Oscar snub :Kelley wasn't among those to receive tribute in the Oscar 2000 Memoriam reel at their 72nd Annual Academy Awards for some unknown reason despite having many motion picture credits before his television, then Star Trek stint along with its first 6 feature films. So, basically we're referencing something that didn't happen. Do we really need to mention lists that Kelley was not a part of? Do we need to note something that had nothing to do with DeForest Kelly? Also, the reasons are clear to anyone: Kelley is better known for television, and the Academy can only fit so many names into the reel. Lastly, and perhaps more importantly, including this note suggests that his exclusion was wrong, which is really a matter of opinion. --From Andoria with Love 08:09, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :It should be removed- we shouldn't state what didn't happen, especially in this manner, as it is an opinion, and lastly it is not relelvant to Trek.--31dot 08:47, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Episodes not appearing in Kelley appeared in almost every episode of TOS, but in which ones was he absent? — Loadmaster 17:01, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :That info is at Main character non-appearances. It could be here, too, if it isn't.--31dot 17:02, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Doctor Kelley Sorry but, Needed for him wanting to be a doctor. At a fairly young age he wanted to be an entertainer; he's said this himself many times. His dad had him singing in church, and that was fairly early on. So do you mean his early childhood dream, like how a small kid wants to be an astronaut? He was sure he was going to entertain as he was getting out of high school (at age 16) and move across the states. Citation is one of both of his biographies (I can't remember which it was). :From the BBC: ::Born DeForest Jackson Kelley in Atlanta, Georgia, on 20 January, 1920, his career dream was to become a doctor like the uncle who delivered him. But his family did not have the funds to send him to medical school and he drifted into singing and theatre. :From The Independent: ::His uncle, an eminent physician, delivered him at his parents' home in Atlanta, Georgia, in 1920 and the young Kelley wanted to be a doctor, but the effects of the Depression meant that his parents could not afford to send him to medical school. :From an interview with close friend Kristine Smith: ::De did consider becoming a doctor -- and also wanted to be a cowboy -- when he was a youngster. His uncle was a doctor and had encouraged him, but he grew up during the Depression and the money for the schooling wasn't available. He did work as an orderly in a hospital in Long Beach at one time when he first came to California, but that was his only real experience in hospitals. He later repeated, grinning, to an audience what was written about him in the Journal of the America Medical Association magazine (he was the first thespian doctor ever profiled in that prestigious magazine up to that point, of which he was very proud): "I became the most famous doctor in the galaxy!" He was proud that his portrayal of McCoy inspired so many fans to enter the profession. :Whether it was mentioned in his biographies, I don't recall, but with the above valid citations, it isn't needed. If it is mentioned there, though, we can definitely cite it. --From Andoria with Love 13:19, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Birthplace Atlanta or Toccoa? Many sources say that DeForest Kelley was born in Toccoa, GA while others say Atlanta, GA. Does anyone have a definitive answer on this? I grew up near Toccoa and currently live in Atlanta and would look for information to clear this up, but as it was a home birth there likely isn't an official record. 00:02, March 1, 2015 (UTC)